1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to gas testing and sampling devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for holding a passive or active sampling unit for taking air samples in a person's inhalation region.
In personal air monitoring, the air samples should be taken in the inhalation region.
There is a familiar arrangement of a sampling unit, which can be secured by a clip to the lapel of a suit or to the outer breast pocket of this garment (German Utility Model No. 70 41 556, as well as German patent No. 31 37 756 and German publication No. 33 21 356).
The placement of a sampling unit in the protective helmet of the person being protected and, thus, very close to the air measurement site of actual interest, is mentioned in German Patent No. 25 05 089. A spectacle frame holding element for securing of nose probes is desired, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,705 and German patent No. 32 15 466.
The arrangement of a test tube-shaped sampling unit in a holder on a protective helmet, with a suction opening lying in the region of the mouth of the wearer, is known from German Patent No. 22 33 660.
The aforementioned designs with the sampling unit arranged on the lapel of a jacket in the upper breast region and with the unit arranged in the protective helmet may produce entirely different concentration relationships than those in the inhalation region, which is the region of true significance for the monitoring.